A helping hand
by Mawiiish
Summary: Prompt filling time: In which nerd!blaine is new at school and popular!kurt shows him the way to his class and this leads to a really shy Blaine asking him out.


**A/N: I finally made some poor soul give me a prompt I could actually fill. You're all very welcome to prompt something, and I'll try my best to fill them :D ..prompt: In which nerd!blaine is new at school and popular!kurt shows him the way to his class and this leads to a really shy Blaine asking him out.**

"Shoot, shoot, shoot," Blaine muttered as he hurried down the hall. It was his first day at McKinley and for once in his life he'd actually overslept. That's what he got for being too nervous to sleep before 4am. Blaine wasn't necessarily shy, but he knew what people saw when they looked at him; the glasses and bow ties and the polo tugged into his pants. He was by definition a nerd. Not that he minded… much. It was mostly the name-calling and shoves he minded. But he'd tough it out. Only one more year until he could leave Ohio and go to New York to pursue his dreams. He sighed happily – before walked directly into an open locker.

"Oh my god!" Someone shrieked as Blaine hit the floor with a loud crash; all his books falling out of his grasp and his glasses sliding off his nose. He tried to ignore the blush that was most certainly filling his cheeks and rubbed a hand against his forehead. It didn't feel like there'd be a bump; not on anything but his pride at least.

Two soft hands suddenly touched his face as the person in front of him slipped his glasses onto his nose. "Thank god, they don't seem to be broken," the person – it was a boy, Blaine registered as he was able to see again – said. Blaine felt his heart skip a beat as he was met with the sight of a pair of gorgeous blue eyes framed by long lashes that seemed to get lighter in color the longer you looked at them. And Blaine was looking for quite a while; he was most definitely staring at first the beautiful eyes, then the straight nose, the plump red lips, the sharp jawline…. He couldn't make himself look away.

"Kurt," a sharp voice cut through Blaine's haze and he looked up to see a blonde girl in a cheerleading uniform with crossed arms and a cold air around her walk up to them. "C'mon, we're gonna be late if you keep..." She shot Blaine a dirty look and he instantly looked down, the blush in his cheeks deepening in color. "Wasting your time," she finished and Blaine wanted to crawl into a hole and die. It was easy to see that the blonde was a popular – if not the most popular – girl and this gorgeous boy (Kurt, Blaine's mind repeated, like a baby learning its first word) was obviously her friend, if not boyfriend.

"I'll be there in a few, Q," the boy ('Kurt, Kurt, Kurt!') said with an edgy voice before turning back to face Blaine. "Are you okay?" He asked and offered Blaine his hand.

"I'm– Um, yes, I am, I'm okay–" Blaine stammered. He couldn't help it. Normally guys avoided him like the plague and now this gorgeous, clearly popular guy was offering to help him up and oh no, what if he had sweaty hands?

"As you can see, he's perfectly fine, can we go now?" The blonde seemed pretty irritable and Blaine felt himself shrink back just the tiniest bit. He pushed his glasses further up his nose and forced a smile before saying, "Yea, I'm fine, thank you though." He slowly started to pick up his books; pointedly ignoring the whispers from the people nearby – especially the ones right next to him. He licked his dry lips and sighed. People were starting to disappear from the halls and he still had no idea where to go, and now the only person who might've helped him had left. Blaine rose from the floor as gracefully as he could and was about to walk to the secretary to ask for directions when he came to a halt. He'd almost walked directly into Kurt. Kurt, who was still there.

"Um–" Blaine didn't know what to say. Fortunately he didn't have to say anything, for Kurt was looking at him with worried eyes and a slight frown on his beautiful face. _I wish he'd stop frowning. He's gonna get wrinkles_, Blaine thought stupidly.

"Are you sure you're alright? I really am so sorry. Normally people don't walk this close to the lockers, so I don't have to be careful," Kurt said with a helpless shrug. Blaine felt his cheeks flush again but clambered down the instinct to duck, apologize and run away.

"It was entirely my fault," Blaine hurried to say, because, well, it was. "I wasn't looking where I was going, and I didn't know where to go so I was just wandering around and–"_ Why am I telling you this? _Kurt smiled at him and Blaine was surprised when he didn't melt to the floor on the spot. Kurt's smile was… Kurt's smile was everything. And then he _laughed_. And not in the cruel you're-such-a-nerd way; he was just laughing quietly and Blaine was pretty sure he could live off the way Kurt's laugh sounded.

"Well, I could show you the way, if you'd like?" Kurt offered. "Where are you headed?"

"Um, I'm, I mean, I have English in 321, but I–"

"Oh, that's right next to my French class," Kurt smiled and started walking. "C'mon, I'll lead the way, um?" He looked pointedly at Blaine and the curly haired teen stumbled a bit on his first steps but then found his footing.

"Blaine," he said and pushed his glasses up again. _Oh my god, I need to get my contacts soon if I ever talk to him again_. "Blaine Anderson."

"Well Blaine Anderson, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Kurt," the brunette said. "Hummel." Luckily Blaine didn't do something stupid like dreamily repeat his name in a sigh (not out loud at least), and instead just nodded his head in a polite nod.

"So Blaine, you're new right?" Kurt asked and Blaine would forever be grateful that their walk wasn't filled with awkward silence.

"Yea," he responded. "Just moved here from Westerville."

"How come you moved?" The way Kurt looked so careful before he asked made Blaine's heart thump slightly harder. Kurt actually looked nervous about asking. Blaine smiled for real this time.

"My parents got a divorce and my mom found a house here in Lima," he said with ease.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kurt apologized.

"Don't be – I really like it here so far. And my dad and I aren't on the best terms." Blaine debated whether or not he should keep his sexuality a secret, but looking into Kurt's gorgeous blue eyes, he couldn't help himself from adding, "He's not really supportive of the whole gay thing." Blaine heard Kurt's intake of breath and turned to make eye contact, only to be met by a sad smile.

"I'm sorry," he said. Blaine didn't ask him not to be this time, because it was nice for once to have someone take his side. And maybe he could at least be friends with Kurt – the gay thing didn't seem to scare him away.

"I just told my dad last year," Kurt said quietly and Blaine's eyes grew. Kurt was…? "He was pretty accepting though. I'm sorry about your dad." Blaine just shrugged and shook his head. He'd gotten used to his dad over the years. The two walked in silence for a few moments before Kurt stopped in front of a door. "This is it," he said. He was about to turn away, when Blaine almost panicked. This couldn't be it. He couldn't just leave, they couldn't just… be done. Not like that.

"Kurt," Blaine blurted and soon they were staring at each other. Kurt waiting, and Blaine waiting for his courage to show itself. _C'mon Anderson, you can do this. It's your first day. If he rejects you, the worst thing that can happen is that he won't ever talk to you again._ Which really didn't help his courage at all. But the warm smile Kurt sent him kind of did. So he opened his mouth and hoped the words would at least make slightly sense.

"Um, I know I might now be– I mean, I know I'm not really– and you're definitely– not that I'd assume! Because maybe you're not even – and I mean, that's okay! But I was just wondering…. Um, if you'd like, if you'd maybe–" So much for making sense…

"I'd love to have coffee with you," Kurt smiled; cocking his head to the side slightly. Blaine was still stammering and almost didn't hear him.

"I– Yea?"

"Yea. We'll go after classes?" Kurt asked and Blaine just nodded dumbly. "Great. See you after school, Blaine Anderson." And then he left for his own class.

Blaine was late for his first class that day, but he'd just gotten a date (was it a date? He'd have to ask Kurt) with what had to be the most gorgeous man in the school. He walked into his class late, yea, but with a dopey grin on his face.


End file.
